Timeline
This is a timeline of events of Casualty. 2015 All events of 2015 by month. January 2015 * 3 '- The events of " Next Year's Words" take place. * '''10 '- The events of "Clinging On" take place. Tess steps down as Clinical Nurse Manager. * '17 '- The events of "Muddling Through" take place. Robyn sets up food bank in the hospital. * '24 '- The events of "The Last Goodbye" take place. Rita's first day as Clinical Nurse Manager. Grace Beauchamp goes missing and later moves to New York to live with her father. 2016 All events of 2016 by month. January 2016 *'''1 - The events of "A Life Less Ordinary" take place. Caleb Knight is involved in a near-fatal car crash.Episode aired on 2 January. *'9' - The events of "Lie to Me" take place, Olivia Cranham celebrates her birthday. *'16' - The events of "Black Alert" take place. Ethan Hardy considers resigning. *'23' - The events of "Shame" take place. Noel Garcia is badly mugged in the park by Mercedes Christie. *'30' - The events of "The Good Life" take place. Kathleen "Dixie" Dixon leaves the ambulance service. February 2016 *'6' - The events of "Step Right Up" take place. Ethan Hardy scales a Ferris wheel to save a girl. *'14' - The events of "Hearts and Flowers" take place. Sam Strachan returns from the US.Episode aired on 13 February. *'20 '- The events of "Just Do It" take place. Sam Strachan returns to the US and Grace stays with Connie. *'27' - The events of "Fatal Error" (parts one and two) take place. Diane Stuart dies after receiving a defibrillator shock.Part two aired on 5 March. March 2016 *'12 '- The events of "High Tide" take place. Ben "Lofty" Chiltern leaves the department and Jez Andrews joins the ambulance service. Emilie Groome dies. *'26' - The events of "Sweet Child of Mine" take place. Connie is taken hostage by a convicted murderer who later dies. April 2016 *'Unknown date '- The events of "Buried Alive" take place. Connie and Jacob are almost buried alive in a basement. Connie breaks up with Jacob.Episode aired on 2 April but took place on an unspecified weekday near this date. *'9' - The events of "Hopelessly Addicted" take place. *'16 '- The events of "Survivors" take place. Rita Freeman is confronted by her ex-husband and his 18 year old lover. *'23' - The events of "A Clear Conscience" take place. Jack Diamond leaves the department. Big Mac admits stealing the drugs to Noel Garcia. Rita finds her room trashed upon returning home from work. *'30' - The events of "Tangled Webs We Weave" take place. David Hide joins the department. Zoe Hanna and Max Walker save Connor Christie. May 2016 *'7' - The events of "Hello, I Must Be Going" take place. Zoe Hanna leaves the department and Elle Gardner joins. They're taken hostage by Shelle Jones and she's later apprehended. *'21' - The events of "Chain Reaction" take place. Elle is disciplined by Connie. *'28' - The events of "This Life" take place. Connie attends Grace's sports day and first meets Steph Sims. Big Mac admits his addiction to Charlie. June 2016 *'4' - The events of "The Best Day of My Life" take place. Charlie Fairhead is dismissed after Mac's pills are found in his locker. Robyn Miller meets Glen Thomas. *'11' - The events of "You Make Me Sick" take place. Big Mac leaves the department and admits to taking the drugs. *'26' - The events of "History Repeating" take place. Lisa "Duffy" Duffin returns to the ED for a shift and is working in the obs and gynae department temporarily. July 2016 *'3' - The events of "What Lies Beneath" take place. Jacob Masters risks his life by jumping into a stormy river to rescue a man. Iain Dean realises Rita's lies and shouts at her. *'9' - The events of "Where the Truth Lies" take place. Dylan Keogh's relatives are nearly killed in a house fire. He agrees to take care of his half-sister some of the time. *'16' - The events of "The Fear" take place. Rita Freeman leaves the department on neutral terms. August 2016 *'27' - The events of "Sticks and Stones" and "Too Old for This Shift" take place. Connie and Grace are involved in a severe car accident when Steph Sims inadvertently makes them go off the road. Jacob is appointed as acting Clinical Nurse Manager. Note: The episodes take place on the date which the series 31 premiere aired due to it lining up with continuity with Holby City and the next episodes of Casualty. Most times in this section were seen on clocks throughout the two episodes. **Before 6:55 - Connie wakes up and goes for a run.The crash must have happened before 16:55 as that's when Steph arrived in the ED after being hit by a car. As the crash took place ten hours after Connie went for a run, she must have done this before 6:55 in the morning; ten hours before. **Before 9:00 - Carmel breaks her leg on the trampoline, Grace discovers Connie and Jacob kissing when she goes to get help. **9:00 - Connie arrives at Steph's house to help Carmel.Time was seen on clock as event happened **13:50 - David Hide takes Robyn Miller to see Glen Thomas who's in the ED following a fall. **Before 16:55 - Connie and Grace plummet off the road into a ravine.Connie woke up for a run 10 hours before the crash - therefore the crash couldn't have happened after 7pm as Connie had arrived at Steph's house at 9. Additionally, Steph arrived in the ED at 16:55, so the crash must have happened before then. **16:55 - Steph Sims arrives in the ED after being hit by an oncoming car. **17:45 - Elle Gardner receives the news of Connie's crash and asks Dylan Keogh to attend the scene of the accident. **18:50 - Connie Beauchamp arrives in resus after having been admitted by ambulance following the crash. **19:00 - Charlie Fairhead and the other staff arrive in resus as Connie is receiving treatment. **19:37 - Grace Beauchamp arrives in resus after being rescued from the crashed helicopter. **20:10 - Elle Gardner finds Jacob Masters upset and alone in the staff room. Grace Beauchamp starts fitting in the CT scanner and is rushed back into resus. **20:15 - Lily Chao informs Iain Dean that he has no major head injuries. Jez Andrews informs him of the good news about Grace Beauchamp. **20:40 - Charlie Fairhead finds Jacob Masters in Connie Beauchamp's office and shows him Grace Beauchamp's scan results showing a subdural haematoma. *'31' - The emergency department is reopened.As announced in Holby City. September 2016 *'2' - Elle Gardner is appointed the role of acting Clinical Lead in Connie's absence. *'3' - The events of "Fall on Me" take place. Repairs are taking place throughout the department following the previous week's crash. *'10' - The events of "Strike Three" take place. Jac Naylor visits the ED to perform an operation on Grace Beauchamp. *'17' - The events of "Pride Comes Before a Fall" take place. Ethan and Alicia are dispatched on a rescue mission and she ends up vomiting on him later that evening, drunk. *'18' - The events of "Schoolboy Crush" take place. Ethan wakes up at Alicia's house, Charlie attends a school reunion with Duffy, and Alicia pranks Max and Jez by putting them in bed together naked.Episode aired on 24 September. *'19' - The events of "Party Pooper" take place. Alicia celebrates her birthday, she later tells Max and Jez the truth about the night before. Lily confides in Iain about it being the anniversary of her father's death. Jacob is offered the position of Clinical Nurse Manager.Episode aired on 1 October. October 2016 *'8' - The events of "Too Much Love Will Kill You" take place. The staff sign a card for Jacob in congratulations for his new job. Robyn is left distraught as Glen's health worsens. *'15' - The events of "The Big Day" take place. Connie returns to work in the department and meets with Elle, accusing her of attempting to take over her job. Glen disappears just before the wedding leaving Robyn heartbroken. *'29' - The events of "Night of the Loving Dead" take place. Robyn comes upon a man who knows Glen whilst looking for him. Cal attends an awards ceremony for the ED with Alicia.Episode aired on 22 October. *'30 or 31' - The events of "Shock to the System" take place. Sebastian Grayling starts working in the department.Episode aired on 29 October. November 2016 *'5' - The events of "Thirty Years" take place. Duffy's son Peter visits the ED and his wife, Tanya gives birth to a baby girl in the back of an ambulance. Charlie and Duffy share a kiss. *'19' - The events of "About My Mother" take place. Connie once again returns to work on the day of the ED's inspection. At the end of the day she goes home with Grace, who's in a wheelchair and unable to properly speak. *'26' - The events of "Not in Holby Anymore" take place. December 2016 *'23' - The events of "All I Want for Christmas is You" take place. The staff Christmas party takes place and Ryan turns up outside the pub with Paul.Episode aired on 3 December. *'24' - The events of "Bah Humbug" take place. Ryan signs the divorce papers and Duffy proposes to Charlie.Episode aired on 10 December. *'31' - The events of "New Year, New Me, New You" take place. The staff celebrate the new year. 2017 All events of 2017 by month. January 2017 *'1' - The events of "What Lurks in the Heart" take place. Seb leaves the department after admitting to his lies.Episode aired on 7 January. *'14' - The events of "Back to School" take place. Connie decides to make an official complaint against Elle. *'21' - The events of "Little Sister" take place. Iain is reunited with his younger sister Gemma, who's admitted to the ED. *'28' - The events of "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" take place. Charlie prepares for his stag party whilst Cal suspects Ethan slept with Alicia. *'29' - The events of "The Stag, the Dog and the Sheep" take place. Charlie goes missing but is eventually found. He and Duffy get married that afternoon.Episode aired on 4 February. February 2017 *'Unknown date' - The events of "You Are Your Only Limit" take place. Grace suffers a seizure during the tribunal, which results in Connie dropping the charges against Elle. Elle steps down as Clinical Lead. *'18' - The events of "Binge Britain" take place. Iain's mother and sister are admitted to the ED after a confrontation with people who they owed money to. *'25' - The events of "Slipping Under" take place. Steph Sims is admitted to the ED after an attempted suicide. March 2017 *'4' - The events of "It Starts With the Shoes" take place. David says goodbye to Ollie as he leaves for Spain. As a result of this David flushes his bipolar medication down the toilet. *'11' - The events of "The Good Samaritan" and "Mobile" take place. David's mental state worsens and he takes Robyn to a graveyard where she gives birth to a baby girl premature."Mobile" aired on 18 March. *'Unknown dates' - The events of "Five Days" take place, over a five-day period. Robyn is worried about her newborn baby Charlotte, who is saved by an operation. April 2017 *'1' - The events of "Sleeping With the Enemy" take place. Alicia wakes up in Sam's bed, whilst Sam announces budget cuts to the ED. All consultants will have to re-interview for their jobs. *'8 '- The events of "Child of Mine" take place. Connie discovers Grace has not been taking her medication while Hugo is brought into the ED and David returns to work. *'15' - The events of "When the Whistle Blows" take place. Sam announces more budget cuts and sends Dylan home. Cal later announces he is forming a strike. *'29 '- The events of "Reap the Whirlwind - Part One" and "Reap the Whirlwind - Part Two" take place. Lily is run over by Gemma while Cal is attacked by Scott Ellisson and later dies."Reap the Whirlwind - Part One" aired on 22 April. May 2017 *'6' - The events of "Break Point" take place. Ethan returns to work and calls the police on Scott and they agree to bring him in for questioning. Ethan and Alicia share a kiss. *'20' - The events of "End of the Road" take place. Connie is distraught when Hugo goes missing, only for him to later move away to Scotland with his family. June 2017 *'3' - The events of "Swift Vengeance Waits" take place. Ethan has a small fight with Scott Ellisson when they come face-to-face in the ED. Scott refuses to accept responsibility for Cal's death.Episode aired on 10 June. *'10' - The events of "Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep" take place. The day of Cal's funeral arrives and Ethan throws himself into work. Iain and Lily share a kiss.Episode aired on 17 June. *'17' - The events of "It Had to Be You" take place.Episode aired on 24 June. *'24' - The events of "War of the Roses" take place.Episode aired on 1 July. *'Unknown date' - The events of "Roadman" take place.Episode aired on 3 June but took place on an unspecified weekday near the end of June. July 2017 *'1' - The events of "Man Up" take place.Episode aired on 8 July. *'15' - The events of "Somewhere Between Silences - Part One" and "Somewhere Between Silences - Part Two" take place."Somewhere Between Silences - Part Two" aired on 22 July. *'22' - The events of "One" take place.Episode aired on 29 July. *'29-30' - The events of "Episode 1" take place.Episode aired on 19 August. *'31' - Some of the events of "Episode 2" take place.Episode aired on 26 August. August 2017 *'1' - Some of the events of "Episode 2" take place. *'12' - The events of "Episode 3" take place.Episode aired on 2 September. *'Unknown date' - The events of "Episode 4" take place.Episode aired on 9 September but took place over a week after the events of "Episode 3". September 2017 *'16' - The events of "Episode 5" take place.Episode aired on 23 September. 2018 All events of 2018 by month. July 2018 *'28' - The events of "Episode 43" take place. Connie opens the department's new trauma theatre. Alicia decides to report Eddie to the police. *'29' - The events of "Episode 44" and "Episode 1" take place. Eddie is taken into custody and questioned. Upon release, he is suspended. Bea works her final shift at the ED before flying to Paris to work on the trauma course. After she leaves Alicia's house, Eddie confronts Alicia and attacks her. Iain and Ruby transport her to the hospital but the ambulance crashes when Iain tries to avoid hitting Mia Bellis - a suicidal person he and Ruby frequently encounter who has jumped from a footbridge. Multiple vehicles subsequently crash, including a gas tanker. The tanker later explodes."Episode 44" aired on 4 August and "Episode 1" aired on 11 August. *'30' - The events at the end of "Episode 1" take place. Mia dies in resus. Sam dies of a shrapnel wound sustained from the explosion in the back of an ambulance.Episode aired on 11 August. *'31' - The events of "Episode 2" take place. Dylan meets Ciara again and decides to become her AA sponsor. Iain writes a statement accepting responsibility for Mia's death and is suspended.Episode aired on 18 August. August 2018 *'Unknown date' - The events of "Episode 3" take place. Alicia returns to work and, after dealing with a case involving a family, she decides to specialise in paediatrics. She later attends Eddie's legal proceedings where he pleads guilty.Episode aired on 25 August. September 2018 *'1' - The events of "Episode 4" take place. Dylan interrupts Iain's speech at Sam's funeral and blames him for her death. Later, Iain attacks Dylan. December 2018 *'24-25' - The events of "Episode 17" take place. Dylan receives a letter from Ciara and spends Christmas with David.Episode aired on 22 December. 2019 All events of 2019 by month. January 2019 *'19' - The events of "Episode 20" take place. Alicia is offered a paediatric fellowship in Manchester, but is torn between staying and leaving when she learns that Ethan is planning to propose. After getting personally involved in a case regarding child safeguarding, she chooses to accept the fellowship and leaves Holby. *'26' - The events of "Episode 21" and "Episode 22" take place. Iain and Ruby are held at gun point at a farm. Later, Iain finds Base unresponsive after overdosing on heroin. After failing to resuscitate him, he incapacitates Ross, Jan's son. Jan reports Iain to the police and Iain is arrested. Jan later discovers that her son is a drug dealer and Iain is subsequently released. Jade is attacked by a patient, inspiring Louise to improve the safeguarding of her nurses."Episode 22" aired on 2 February. February 2019 *'16' - The events of "Episode 23" and "Episode 24" take place. Louise issues cameras to the nursing staff to protect them. Later, her homeless friend Ernest dies after his surgery is repeatedly delayed. Connie is brutally attacked outside the ED."Episode 23" aired on 9 February. Notes